


2 Thermoses of Blood

by solsethegreat



Series: Power Rangers: Monsterhearts [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Demon Hunters, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: When Jason is unable to get enough blood for Billy and all of his siblings, he suggests that Billy feed on him instead. Which awakens some strong hidden urges in the young vampire...





	2 Thermoses of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's vampire Cranscott porn. No I'm not sorry.

Jason arrived at the rundown old house that Billy had told him about. He wasn’t naive, he _was_ a lifelong hunter after all. Showing up to an abandoned building in the middle of the night when a vampire invited you just screamed all the warning signs of a trap. And yet… he trusted Billy. Something in his eyes. Still, his sword was slung over his shoulder and he had a gun in his holster for good measure. 

He couldn’t hold them however. He was trying to keep the two large heated thermoses steady. They came straight from the hospital. Jason used his connections to get some warm blood. Only problem was there were two thermoses and he wasn’t sure that would be enough. It was fine. He had a creative solution to that anyway. 

Still, when he entered, he was surprised to see the house mostly empty. There were signs of people living there. Various articles of yellow and black clothing strewn throughout the room. A lamp that was still on. A pretty nice tv that looked to have been rigged for cable somehow. They weren’t hurting for conveniences. Still, they must have been out.

“Billy?” He called out, looking around. He turned and was immediately greeted by the dark skinned vampire, who looked a little worse for wear. 

“You okay?”

“Did you bring it?” 

Jason nodded and held up the thermoses.

“They’re heated. Should keep it at about 98 degrees unless you turn it off. Straight from the hospital, from their last donations earlier today so… as fresh as I could find.”

“But there’s only two and… My brother and sister went out for a bit… I can’t take their…”

Jason smiled and nodded, setting the thermoses on a table.

“I know, I couldn’t get a third. I thought about it and… I meant what I said the other day.” He nodded, taking off his leather jacket and walking up to him. Billy was so hungry he could see the vein practically thumping beneath his skin.

Jason pointed at his neck and smiled.

“Straight from the tap.” He said. Billy went wide eyed.

“You can’t mean…”

Jason gave him a look as if to say ‘seriously?’ and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Look, man. I’m a grown boy. I can take it. Wouldn’t be the first bite I’ve gotten from a critter. And I don’t mind. I… wanna help.” He said. Billy chewed his lip, lingering close. He thought about it for a minute, then pulled away.

“No, you… don’t know what I’m like when I feed. For _real_.” Billy shuddered, flashing back to how he was with all his victims. Ravenous. He latched on like a jungle cat, shaking his head until he felt the life drain from their bodies and go limp. The satisfying feeling of having blood drip from his lips. 

Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Then let’s try something new. Some restraint. Lucky for you, I’m experienced with your kind. I can take care of myself.” He said. Billy looked over at his hand and slowly his own hand moved up over it.

“...you’re sure? It… I’ve been told it hurts.” Billy wanted to make sure he got Jason’s full consent before he fed off him. It wasn’t like the other times. Jason was different. Jason made him feel something in his still, dead heart. And they hadn’t even known each other very long. 

Jason moved back, a half smirk on his face as he pulled the side of his tank down over his shoulder, revealing more of his long, craned neck.

“As I’ll ever be.” He said, reaching out and gripping his shoulder and pulling him ever so slowly forward.

It was almost like a slow dance at first. Billy made his slow approach, yellow eyes gazing hesitantly into Jason’s blues. If he could breath, he’d have been panting. Nerves, y’know? 

He leaned in, nose running along Jason’s sharp jawline, taking in his scent. If Jason was going to feed him, he was going to make it an experience. The tip of his tongue curiously flicked out, tasting the saltiness of his skin. 

Jason made a groan in response. Did he hear that correctly? He felt like he most certainly did. He could hear Jason’s heart rate, pounding like a drum in his ears. Faster and faster. Only two things elicited that response. Fear and excitement. Somehow he didn’t think Jason feared him.

His lips parted and he began to suck gently on his neck. He could tell himself that this was just part of the experience, but he knew better. If he wanted blood he’d tear right in. No. He wanted to prolong _tasting_ him. 

He felt a hand on the back of his head. Jason was urging him on, little peppered breaths accentuating his desire for it. 

Billy could no longer prolong it. He reared back and struck him like a snake, fangs piercing his neck. He felt Jason’s hands tighten on his blue hoodie, pulling him closer as he swallowed down another groan. Billy drunk deep, and oh god was he intoxicating. There was something different about _excited_ blood. It was like a salty sweet confection, like warm caramel. The blood of fear was bitter. Delicious and filling but still… not as good. _This_ could be addictive.

And it was. It had awoken something within him that he feared. He turned bestial, growling as he shoved Jason against the wall, sucking on his neck for all he was worth. His fingertips were almost talon like now and his hands ran up Jason’s back, only to claw him through his shirt.

“Aaaah!” Jason yelped, breathing heavier through the pain. But he didn’t struggle. Somehow he stayed put. 

Billy had drank too long. He had to stop. He didn’t want to turn Jason. He would approach the point where his heart slowed if he didn’t stop soon. 

So he pulled away, staring up at Jason with wild yellow eyes and blood dripping off his chin. 

But the beast was not satisfied. He was still hungry. But he couldn’t _drink_ him anymore. Something else would have to be taken in return.

So Billy smashed his bloody lips against Jason’s instead. The boy was taken by surprise, giving a muffled, struggled mewl against his lips before going a little limp and wrapping his arms around him. It was then that his own lips parted and Billy’s tongue slipped inside. 

Billy’s hands went back to where they had scraped down Jason’s back, gripping the damaged tatters of his tank top and tearing it in half. Then he shoved Jason onto the mattress on the floor. The blonde gazed up at him, his own blood smeared across his chin, and a smile emblazoned across his face. Billy’s eyes were still cold and unwavering. He was only driven by want now. So as if on some unspoken command, Jason slipped from his boots and jeans, awaiting his new undead lover’s embrace. 

Billy tugged at his hoodie, then kicked off his pants. And without ceremony, moved between Jason’s milky thighs and yanked him back. His cold ebony shaft slapped against Jason’s warm pink pucker and it was clear he wasn’t giving the hunter a choice. A command that he seemed fine with, given the amount he was leaking and the inability to look away from those steely yellow eyes. 

Billy slicked up his erection with a handful of spit. He didn’t have lube, it might hurt a little. But they were both used to the pain. He didn’t care. He pressed his dark purple head at the entrance of his ring, and with breathless anticipation, shoved inside.

Jason yelped, a pained expression on his face, but he looked up and wordlessly urged him to go on with a roll of his hips. Jason gasped at the penetration. Billy’s shaft was ice cold, but it slid into his warm canal and made the rest of his body feel very _warm_ in comparison. And soon he was sheathed all the way inside, laying on top of them as their bodies entwined in a beautiful clash of colors. 

Billy was still gruff, growling like a wildcat as he moved inside him. Jason just gazed up at him with intensity, leaning in and kissing him once more, suckling the blood from his full lower lip. This only seemed to urge the young vampire on more, as his thrust grew repeatedly faster. Jason was breathless, head thrown back as he tried to catch his breath whilst seeing stars in his eyes.

“Oooh my go…” He gasped. Truth be told he’d never done _this_ before. Only thought about it. Now that it was happening he could foresee it becoming a regular thing. 

He looked back up, holding the back of Billy’s head so he could look at him while he thrust away at him. He reached down, stroking himself wildly. Billy was still growling and grunting like a frenzied animal, but it seemed like they were both reaching a mutual conclusion soon enough. 

And before long, Jason was shouting, gripping the bed as he shot the largest climax he believed he’d ever produced on his stomach, causing his inner walls to constrict and milk Billy. He wasn’t far behind, firing deeply into the hunter with a few short, harsh thrusts. 

They slowed to a stop, Jason shuddering in the aftershocks of another smaller orgasm. Billy collapsed against him, a doofy grin on his face. Until he realized what just happened and he rolled off of him, grabbing an old t-shirt and nervously cleaning at the mess.

“O-o-oh my I’m sorry I just… I don’t do that and I…”

Jason just laughed a bit and tugged his arm, pulling the cool young vampire down next to him.

“Why? That was… fucking great actually.” He said, rolling from his side to his back again and staring at the ceiling with a grin.

“I’ve never had sex with a vampire before. It was… interesting.” He said, looking over at him with an even bigger grin.

“The good kind of interesting. Don’t worry.”

Billy couldn’t help but blush as he calmed himself, leaning against the warm body in his bed. “I just mean… I just wish I could have like… I don’t know… asked you out or something?”

Jason scrunched his nose and gave him a sweet smile.

“Ya know… nobody’s ever asked me out before. I mean I liked this, this was direct to the point and a lot of fun but… it’s sweet that you would think like that.” He said. He was contemplating leaving but instead he just gazed adoringly at the vampire and looked around, finding his blanket and pulling it over their bodies. 

“So… is this how it’s gonna be every time you feed on me?” Jason teased, also insinuating he wanted to do it again. Billy just looked at him with a charmed smile. 

“...we should probably get dressed before my family gets here.” He said, reaching for his hood. What he didn’t expect was for the hunter to pull him back and kiss him.

“I uh… just wanted to do that.” He said. Then he tugged off the blanket and reached for his pants.

“But I _suppose_ you’re right.” He said, rolling them over his hips, arching his back so he could get them on. 

“It’d probably be alarming for them to see a naked vampire hunter in their nest.” He shrugged. He didn’t have a shirt to put back on so he just reached for his jacket as he looked at Billy’s face. It seemed healthier now, a little more color back in him despite the natural palor that came with vampirism.

“You look much better now.” He noted. He threw on his jacket and then leaned in, kissing him once more.

“I uh… this is new for me. But… call me, okay? I mean… you have to anyway. You gotta eat, right?” He smiled. Billy just gave him a little soft grin and nodded.

And with that, Jason was off. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he thought of the _turn_ the night took, but it also gave him a little reassurance. If Billy fed on him from now on, nobody else would die. If nobody else died, Commander Zordon wouldn’t make them kill them.

Wouldn’t he? Or would he just tell Jason he was projecting humanity onto soulless creatures once more?


End file.
